Funeral speech of Benjamin Linus over the ashes of Juliet Burke
by ChristopherBergland
Summary: After the events of season 6, the remaining on the island found the place where Sawyer buried the love of his life-Juliet Burke. But Ben also has something to say about this woman, and I want to say goodbye ...


Juliet was ... very talented. She was a doctor, a man who was extremely important for this island. Solved the problem that the island's main man-hater set before us all: the problem of fertility. How to create a new life on the island of death? Pregnant women died because the immune system perceived the fetus as something alien, because so he wanted, this ... he did not want the development of life in this blessed place. And the smoke monster committed murder. I did it many times, it turned out effectively, and subtly influencing the immune system of a pregnant woman, this creation killed two lives. But here there was a circumstance that he, being here and being in the "muzzle", could not foresee, this fragile woman who, with the years ceased to be fragile, created life where she should not have been. Naturally, it was not insured against errors. She acted blindly, as a blind baby was looking for and could not find a way out of the mother's womb, and perished. It happened so often that indelible blood remained on her hands. An elegant lady, when I first saw her, made the best impression. I confess, I invited her to achieve my goal. Hiding behind the beautiful speeches about the good of the Island, putting pressure on the levers of their power, I did not even know the real power of the real, I did not say the most important of my complex, caused by the death of the most important person in my life-my mother. She died, cruelly and mercilessly, and every time I put my father in the corner, when I smashed glasses on the window frame, I wanted to blame someone. But there was no one to blame and nothing to blame, except for himself and his unsuccessful birth. Such injustice should be corrected, if I came to power, I was mistaken, not listening to internal thoughts. And they prompted. They said that the woman lives here for three years, counting the day is not up to the end of the term, as I promised, but simply counting, not hoping for anything. Not counting the passing days ... a week, so that the same days pass unnoticed until the end of the month. That she always lost in broad daylight when she had to say that death had come. She was in no way to blame, but scolded herself, and she had no choice. It's my fault, madman. These thoughts I swept aside, because I was not used to thinking that I was wrong. And I created that regime of power, in which today she is the leader on the operating table, and tomorrow she will go on a deadly task, like a pawn. I made it, I made it like that. It should not have been so, but it was so. She should not have stayed here. Maybe we should not have met at all? Presenting such claims to her, standing helplessly on the hill and repeating, like the winded one: "You are mine, you are mine!", I reveled in the thought that it was greater than ever. This power, I repeat, thought that it should be mine, and although today I regained all the actual powers, perception ... the feeling of power is not the same. Something is missing. And probably, first of all, Juliet is near. She is a bright person, from communication with whom without naked functionality on the soul it became easier.

She gave this island six years. Of these, she lived quite calmly and happily for another three years. Juliet deserved so to live. As an organism that has become stupefied with a mental strain, one must experience the feeling that this is all-a dream. This time was, of course, necessary for her. His thoughts about how to keep it useless, I drove deep inside. And she died so symbolically. Falling, dying in this hole, she held the hand of the beloved man, and there were already piles of metal flying, chains were pulling her ... What could she do? Grasping at something, she would only take every fucking piece of iron with her. So throughout her life, anyone who extended her helping hand, died with her.

We never met with her. And they did not speak after the rapid flow of time washed away so much that we all valued and were proud of what made our life. Hoya and were with her again at one time after everything. But I think I would not have found such words to ask her for forgiveness. But I can fill the gap this very hour, at this moment. Goodbye, Juliet. You were a wonderful person. Amen, I guess.


End file.
